Irisados
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Es Kirishima-san en quien claudica sus latidos sangrantes y sus lágrimas húmedas y a la que le dedica un "Te quiero" lleno de moretones ofendidos e injurias escarnecidas.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** #006 [Los festivos cómplices; fandom_insano]

 **N/A:** acá cuando embarro al OTP con cosas ridículas y cursis e ignoro deliberadamente el espantoso canon ¿?

* * *

 **K** irishima-san está a su lado, pero Haise comprende que es la Kirishima-san incorrecta, que quizá se trata de una fantasía en donde interpretan el papel de barista y cliente.

 **; &**

Esta Kirishima-san no es la que cuando hay escasos clientes en :re —llegando el atardecer como uno más— acepta con cierta resistencia su invitación a sentarse en la misma mesa que él por el poco trabajo y que ojea en su compañía con interés un par de libros de misterio que Sasaki ha de ofrecerle entusiasta.

No es la Kirishima-san que se sorprende la primera vez que charlan sobre literatura al enterarse que a él no le resulta agradable el género de horror, que tal vez es demasiado triste (y su vida —ya— no es una tragedia, sino una broma cruel) y los libros de Takatsuki Sen no son sus favoritos.

No es la Kirishima-san que hace sus pedidos, una taza de café cappuccino con dos terrones de azúcar, y de postre una porción de pay. Ni la Kirishima-san que le da la bienvenida al café, con esa sonrisa de azucena e inquiere con su voz asfixiada tras una almohada: ¿Qué puedo servirte hoy? (¿una alegría?, ¿un futuro?, ¿un nosotros? Te lo doy todo y sin pedirte la cuenta, si te apetece).

No es la Kirishima-san en quien Haise piensa durante fiestas navideñas, preguntándose para sus adentros por qué no ha aceptado su invitación y si acaso tiene novio y él se crea ilusiones en vano o si no lo tiene y hay oportunidad, en que su torpeza delicada y su delicadeza torpe le rieguen los cabellos de oceánida alguna vez y ella lo ahogue en su risa de manantial.

No es la Kirishima-san que lo confunde y le provoca terminar en trizas diminutas de gis. Por la cual le tiemblan las piernas —a ella— y se le vacía el corazón—a él—. Desfalleciendo los dos, aunque sin morir realmente. La Kirishima-san que a veces lo observa distante estando muy cerca y otras ocasiones lo ve muy cercana hallándose lejos.

No es la Kirishima-san que rechaza su cortesía de ayudarle a llevar de vuelta las tazas y platos de porcelana a la cocina, ni la que cierra la tienda un poco más temprano sólo por él, sumiéndose en charlas donde los segundos se les tatúan en las muñecas y las horas en los pies (y dime por qué no te vas, y dime por qué no te quedas

ya hemos sufrido bastante. Mejor mantente callado así te enseñaré a respirarme, pero con gentileza).

No es la Kirishima-san que Sasaki puede ignorar sabiendo que ha anidado en su mente y la va a encontrar allí sin importar el qué o el cuándo o el dónde, susurrándole plegarias en pos de su seguridad con la calidez de un té verde por la mañana, y su flequillo cayéndole como telón en su rostro.

 **; &**

No. Haise entiende que no es la misma, más carece de importancia.

(Porque estoy contigo, habrá amanecer).

 **; &**

Que esta Kirishima-san que está a su lado es la Kirishima-san correcta, a la que puede adorar y cuyo perfume de lluvia ligera le hace olvidarse de todo (incluido su pasado de cenizas ya abandonado a la intemperie).

Es la Kirishima-san que hace papiroflexia con sus manos, tocándose, buscándose, encontrándose, palpándose, saboreándose en su tacto fino. Por debajo y por encima del mantel, entre las sábanas y también las servilletas. Empero siempre despacio, sin prisas y como atesorando el instante —pues en esta ocasión nos guardaremos, le asegura ella—.

Es la Kirishima-san que se acomoda en su regazo en ese momento de breve silencio dentro de un huracán, a la que Haise le besa el esternón y le delinea las clavículas y pasa a dibujarle costilla por costilla imprimiéndose en sus letras-yemas y desparramando la tinta de sus ojos por encima de sus cuerpos, antes de encerrarse a sí mismo en el ventrículo izquierdo de su pecho y descansar ahí.

Es la Kirishima-san de la que Sasaki parlotea sin cesar al escuadrón de Quinckes y a la que Saiko al conocerla se refiere como «Pappan, ¿eres tú?» provocando que Touka se erice y él deje escapar una risa nerviosa.

Es la Kirishima-san que lo abraza esas noches donde las pesadillas se tornan tangibles y trepan por las paredes y no lo suelta aunque se queme en su miedo vibrante y desconocido, manteniendo apartadas las voces y chillidos de neblina de ellos.

Es la Kirishima-san que le dedica para tranquilizarle una canción construida a base un palpitar sereno que recorre las vías ferroviarias de sus venas con (está bien, está todo bien Haise), y cierto dolor en las rodillas que sostienen mucho peso de un alma multiplicada por tres, si Haise se muestra abatido por una razón cualesquiera.

Es la Kirishima-san que asimismo le arma una percusión entera en los momentos de dicha monocromática que comparten.

Es la Kirishima-san irisada —como un cristal carmesí que se rompe en cámara lenta y ensucia la alfombra en su vino—, a quien Haise ve en sus sueños decentes con sus cicatrices de mosaico rosa y en la realidad obscena con sus orbes de cemento.

Es la Kirishima-san en quien claudica sus latidos sangrantes y sus lágrimas húmedas y a la que le dedica un «Te quiero» lleno de moretones ofendidos e injurias escarnecidas.

(seca el llanto de mi nombre, abrázalo y que muera siendo pronunciado por tus labios ¿sí?).

Haise lo sabe...

 **; &**

...y Touka lo sabe de vuelta.

 **; &**

Kirishima-san, sea en la forma que sea, está a su lado.

 **; &**

Entonces él la besa con la boca muy abierta, sus lenguas nadando en la contraria, y los párpados fuertemente cerrados, un rubor escandaloso en sus mejillas. Su ropa está en el suelo y su piel sobre su piel, de abrigo en las medianoches. Se quieren a ratos, con certeza.

(Y traen el amor entre los dientes).


End file.
